Une fin en toute beautée
by Ninine-Lily
Summary: Quand James rencontre Lily, les premiere éteincelles sont plutôt celle créé par leur baguettes...A lire de toute urgence!


Bon, alors cette dic, c'est ma première, soyer indulgent hein!! Je fais se que je peut et je vais essayer de la finir dans les plus bref délai, sauf qu'avec les cours et tous il se peut que je mette une semaine voir deux à poster. BIsouxx aà tous et n'oublier pas de me dire votre avis hein!

**Folle rencontre/souvenir, souvenir…**

-James !, crier un jeune homme, on est tous la !

Un bel étudiant monta dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express. Il avait 11ans et s'appeler James Potter et il été grand, brun aux yeux noisette.C'est 3amis été déjà assis sur la banquette. Il avait rencontrer ses amis lors des vacances et dans un grand et solennel pacte ils s'étaient tous promis de ne jamais s'oublier, des hiboux leur avaient apporter à chacun une lettre d'amnistions au collège Poudlard école de Sorcellerie. Et c'est avec la plus grande joie qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils été tous sorciers.

-Eh ! Salut la compagnie ! James salut ses amis et s'assis à la droite d'un grand et beau garçon nommer Sirius Black.

-Content de te revoir vieux. Sirius serra James dans ses bras.

-Oui, tu nous a manquer, renchérie Remus.

Le compartiment s'ouvris et une belle rousse se présenta devant les étudiants. Elle avait de grands yeux noisette et semblait sympatique.

-Euh…désoler de vous déranger mais tous les compartiments son plein et je n'es que cette solution, sa vous dérange si je fait le chemin avec vous ?

James sentis son cœur faire un bond et aucun mots ne semblais pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. Sirius donna un coup de coude a Rémus et le troisième garçon se mit à pouffer.

Voyant que James ne disait rien, Sirius s'adressa à la jeune fille.

-Mais bien sur charmante apparition. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

La jeune fille sourit.

-Moi c'est Lily Evans enchanter. Elle seras la main de Sirius.

-Moi c'est Sirius Black et voici James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow,

il désigna le garçon qui avait ris. James n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de Lily mais il réussit tous de même a articuler :

-Toi aussi t'es nouvelle ? James souris.

-Oui, je peut m'assoire ?

-Bien sur, se précipita James et il se poussa afin que Lily puisse s'assoire a coter de lui.

Une fois assise, le train démarra. James se r'approcha de Lily et lui fit un clin d'œil, Lily détourna le regard et commença une discussion littéraire avec Remus tandis que Sirius et Peter faisait une bataille version sorcier. James ne se lassait pas de regarder la jeune fille jusqu'au moment ou elle le regarda et lui dit :

-Sa te dérangerai pas d'arrêter de me fixer comme sa ?

-Sincèrement …Si. Pourquoi se priver quand on en a l'occasion ? James continuer à sourire.

Sirius et Peter s'arrêtèrent dans leur partie.

-Sa devient intéressant, chuchota Sirius.

Lily releva la tête énerver.

-A quoi tu joue ?

James passa sa main dans les cheveux.

-Oh a rien, j'été juste en train de me demander quelle couleur de serviette on prendra pour le notre mariage. Le bordeaux sa irais pas mal avec t'es cheveux, tans pense quoi ?

Lily semblait sur le point d'exploser pendant que Sirius et Remus retenez un fou rire.

-Mais tu vas bien Potter ? Il serais tans que tu redescende de ton nuage, personne ne voudrais de toi comme mari !

-A bon, tu en est sur ? James ouvris la porte et une rangé de fille appuyer sur la porte tomba Et elle… ,ajouta t-il, elle son la juste pour voir qui de Sirius ou Peter va gagner la partie? James souriez de plus en plus.

-Et bien puisque c'est comme sa, je sort. Tu n'as qu'a faire joujou avec l'une d'entre elle. Remus, on continuera cette discussion plus tard. Et Lily se leva énerver et disparus dans le couloir.

James regarda ses amis et répliqua :

-Vous avez vus, elle déjà folle de moi !

James sortis de la pensine. Revoir cette scène l'avait fait rire mais il semblait soucieux. Il se demander si il parviendrais un jours a sortir avec Lily Evans. Il se changea pour son entraînement de Quidditch et partis dehors. En passant par la salle commune, il aperçut Lily discutant avec sa camarade de dortoir.

-Eh ! Salut toi ! Sa va ma Lily ?Il passa son bras autour du cou de Lily.

Lily enleva le bras de James et répliqua.

-Je ne suis pas TA lily.

-Pas encore…mais sa ne s'aurais tarder !

-Dans tes rêves Potter !

-C'est déjà fait ! Toute les nuits je rêves de toi et….

-Evite les détailles…fit Lily avec une moue dégouter.

James sourie et s'éloigna.

-Une prochaine fois peut être, là il faut que le Champion aille à son entraînement de Quidditch !

Lily soupira d'exaspération et continua sa discussion sous l'œil amuser des Griffondors aillant perçu la scène.

Nouvelle surprenante 

Les disputes entre Lily et James été devenu habituel et la jeune fille s'y été accoutumer. Dans son lit, elle ressasser ses pensées noires sur James Potter. Lily été sur le point de s'endormir quand la porte s'ouvris à la volée et Malvina Grénberg une des amies avec qui elle partager le dortoir, rentra en trombe en lui sautant dessus.

-Lily !Lily ! réveille toi !!!

-Aie doucement !

Une tête émergea du lit d'a coter.

-Qu'es qui se passe ? dit une voie pâteuse qui n'été autre Sophia que l'autre amie de Lily.

Malvina sauter comme une dingue sur le lit de Lily.

-Vous n'aller jamais deviner !!! Regarder ce qui été afficher sur le tableau de la salle commune !

Triomphante, elle brandit un bout de parchemin.

-C'est une invitation pour tous les élèves a se joindre a un bal !!

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! Hurlèrent les jeunes filles parfaitement réveiller à présent, en sautant sur les lit.

-On va aller au balllleeeeuhhhh !! Chanter Lily a tue tête repris bientôt par ses deux amies.

Après de longues minutes a s'esclaffer et a sauter dans tous les coins, elles s'assirent toutes en tailleur et réfléchissaient à leur tenue.

-Moi je pense mettre ma belle robe rouge, dit Malvina, avec mes cheveux bruns sa ira parfaitement et je mettrais mon rouge a lèvres rouge passion pour parfaire mon look !

-Moi je penser plutôt a une robe blanche, vous en penser quoi ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui tous a fait d'accore Lily, moi sa seras une robe bleue pour aller avec mes yeux ! Expliqua Sophia.

-Et avec qui irais vous demanda Malvina un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lily pensa automatiquement a James mais chassa vite cette idée.

-Hummm…Moi j'aimerais bien y aller avec Sirius, dit Sophia pensive.

-Moi sa serais cool si Digorry me demander. Et toi Lily, tu iras certainement avec James non ? les deux amie se regardèrent en attendant la vague de fureur de la jeune Griffondor.

-Certainement pas ! Il ne manquerais plus que sa ! Vous voulez ma mort ? Hein ? C'est sa !Avoue Malvina que tu dit sa pour récupérer mon lit, rigola Lily. Traîtresse !

Lily envoya un grand coup de traversin dans la tête de Malvina et une bataille commença.

Une fois essouffler, les filles s'étalèrent sur le lit de Lily et c'est en regardant le plafond que Sophia dit.

-Du coup Lily tu t'en est bien tirée ! Tu ne nous a pas dit avec qui tu compte y aller.

-Aller ou ? Fit innocemment Lily.

-Rohh, tu le sais très bien ! Au bal voyons ! Répliqua Malvina.

-Et bien pour tous vous dire je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut être Remus…

-Remus ? James va être vert de jalousie !

-C'est bien pour sa que je vais le demander à Remus.

-Depuis quand les sentiments de James t'import-il ? Demanda Sophia un sourire aux lèvres.

-Depuis 3minutes et 17 secondes, répondit Lily en regardant sa montre. Tous ce qui peut le faire rager je suis partante.

Et sur ses bonnes paroles elle s'endormirent sur le lit de Lily.

Du coter des garçons 

Remus, Peter, Sirius et James sortaient du dortoir pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle .James avait encore rêver de Lily, Remus avez lus un peut avant de s'endormire, Peter avait dormis comme un bébé et Sirius ne se souvenez même plus de sa soirée. Le tableau de la grosse dame aller pivoter quand Peter s'arrêta.

-Qu'est se qui as Peter ? demanda James.

-Venez voir, il y as un papier d'accrocher. Il montrais du doigt le tableau de la salle commune.

Ils s'approchèrent tous du panneau d'affichage ou pas mal de gens y été déjà rassembler.

-A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, nous organisons un grand bal le 12 à 20H00 dans la grande salle. Parez vous de vos plus belles toilette et préparez vous a une soirée riche en événement, lisez James au dessus de l'épaule de Sirius

-Et bien sa promet, dit Sirius.

-On va manger ? dit Peter embarrasser a l'idée de devoir demander a quelqu'un de l'accompagner.

-Oh, Peter ! Tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose qu'a ton ventre pour une fois ? demanda Remus.

James ne disait rien, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'inviter Lily Evans.

-Soucieux Cornedrue ? dit Sirius un sourire au lèvres en voyant son ami pensif.

-Panier toutou ! Je réfléchi !

-A Lily… demanda timidement Remus avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, je me demander ce que je pourrais inventer cette fois, je lui est déjà fait le coup de la cafetière….

-Tu parle de cette cafetière qui devait lui chanter une demande mais qui n'a émis qu'un sifflement et a fini par lui renverser son thé sur sa robe ? rajouta Sirius goguenard.

-Je lui est fait le coup de la banderole, continua James en ignorant son ami.

-Tu parle de la fois ou tu avait accrocher une bannière a ton balais pour le match de Quidditch et que le batteur adverse c'est retrouver emmêler dedans et qu'il a fallut…

-Roh c'est bon Sirius ! J'ai compris l'allusion ! Puisque c'est comme sa je ne te dirais

pas ma super idée quand elle arriveras. James fit mine de bouder.

-Oh aller te vexe pas Cornedrue ! Viens on va déjeuner prince charmant.

-Moque toi mais en attendant je sais déjà qui je vais inviter moi ! Tous en se dirigeant vers la sortie, les maraudeurs continuer de parler.

-Moi, oh ! J'ai le choix ! Il fit un clin d'œil aux filles des alentours. Elles semblèrent fondre.

-Bourreau des cœurs va ! répliqua James.

-Bourreau tous court, dit Sirius en apercevant Severus Rogue devant eux. Sirius afficher un sourire rayonnant.

-Rien de tel que sa pour se mettre en forme de bon matin !

Servilo mon ennemi préférer ! Comment va tu ce matin ?

-La ferme indigne de ton sang !

-Hou ! Mais si qu'il devient vulgaire ! Enfin, ta maman ne t'as pas appris les bonnes manières, renchérie James.

-Et bien on va y remédier !

James sortis sa baguette en un instant et un éclair de lumière en jailli et James cria :

-Petrificus Totalus !

Rogue bascula au sol incapable de bouger.

Les maraudeurs rièrent à l'exception de Remus qui resta impassible a la scène.

Lily descendait de la Tour de Griffondor et vis la scène. Elle se précipita en avant et se mit entre Rogue et James.

-James ! Quand va tu te décider à grandir ? Laisse partir Rogue !

-D'accore a condition que tu sorte avec moi et que tu m'accompagne au bal ! James souriait

Lily rougie et dit :

-Jamais Potter ! Tu peut toujours courir !

-La, tous de suite ? Non je vais d'abord attendre d'avoir manger.

-Roh ! Ce que tu peut être agacent. !Lily sortie sa baguette.

-Oula ! Qu'es que tu nous fait Evans ?

-Je libère Rogue ! Elle brandit sa baguette et donna un bref coup de poigner et dit l'anti-sort.

-Tu pourrais remercier Evans, Servilo, dit James.

-Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ce niveau, grogna Rogue.

-Qu'es ce que tu as dit ? explosa James en relevant sa baguette.

-C'est rien James la prochaine fois, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Rogue, je serais toi, je ne croiserais plus mon chemin.

Lily s'en alla suivis de Malvina et de Sophia. Les maraudeurs leur emboîtèrent le pas tandis que Rogue ramasser ses livres tomber au sol.

-Et bien je ne pense pas que se sois pour aujourd'hui le bal avec Lily, dit Sirius le sourire aux lèvres. Remus lui tapa le crâne.

-Aïe ! Sa fait mal Lunard !

-C'est pas le moment je croie, répondit Remus.

James n'ajouta rien et se contenta de préparer silencieusement une contre attaque pour Lily.

La demande 

C'était l'heure du cours de potions et James accompagner de ses trois amis, attendait devant la porte, il avait décider de demander en face à Lily de l'accompagner afin d'éviter tous problèmes. Il vit la jeune Griffondor arrivé dans sa direction. Des quelle le vit, sa mine s'assombrie.

-Hey Lily, commensa James.

-Remus, sa te dirais d'aller au bal avec moi ? demanda Lily a Remus sans un regard pour James.

James reçut l'effet d'une douche froide, il été ébahis et regarder Remus la bouche ouverte.

-Euhh…,balbutiait Remus, je ne crois pas…, il n'avais jamais été très alaise avec les filles, s'été le domaine de Sirius et James.

-Mais…, lança James, mais il fut une nouvelle fois interrompus par Lily.

-Allons Remus, sa seras marrant, aller dit oui !!!

-Euh je ne pence pas que sa soit une bonne idée, tu devrais plutôt y aller avec James qu'es que tu en dit ?

Lily lui fit de grands yeux.

-Oh ! Tu ne veux pas de moi comme cavalière ?Tu as déjà quelqu'un ?

-Non…

-Dans ce cas on y vas ensemble ! coupa Lily, demain a 19H45 devant le grand escalier. Elle rentra dans la salle de cours sans adresse un mot a James.

-Oula, pas de chance mon vieux, répliqua Sirius vers James pendant que Peter rigoler comme un idiot.

-Comment tas pus laisser faire sa hurla James a Remus.

-Hey ! T'as bien vus, elle ne ma pas laisser le choix ! Je lui est dit d'y aller avec toi mais…

-Je croyais qu'on été amis ! rétorqua James.

-Et du calme James, dit Sirius, tu as bien vus, il la rien put faire.

-Tu as raison, répondit James, je suis désoler Lunard, je me suis énerver pour rien, tu m'en veux pas ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est compréhensif. J'irais parler à Lily…si elle me laisse en placer une.

Malvina qui été rester en arrière s'acensa vers James.

-Si Remus n'arrive pas a faire changer d'avis Lily, on pourrais y aller ensemble, au en amis bien sur, il n'y as AUCUN doutes la dessus, rajouta vite malvina devant la tête de James. Et comme sa sophia iras avec Sirius, hein qu'es t'en dit so' ? elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sophia aquiesa.

Sophia se tourna vers Sirius :

-Sa ne te gêne pas ?

-Oh pas du tous, au contraire sa m'arrange, je me retrouve avec une jolie fille sans avoir rien demander, il rigola de sa propre blague .

Sophia été aux anges.

-Très bien alors on fais comme sa !

James ne disait plus rien, il semblait soucieux et c'est la tête basse qu'il rentra en cours.

Le bal 

Lily était particulièrement fière de son coup, elle avais obtenue se quelle voulait : elle avait clouer le bec de cet arrogant de Potter et elle avait réussit a repousser toute les attaques de Remus pour la dissuader de le prendre comme cavalier. Elle était devant son miroir est elle se choisissait des boucles d'oreilles. Elle portait une robe légère blanche avec un décolleter dans le dos assez impressionnant et elle était assez mignonne. Elle avait élégamment attacher ses cheveux et de belles boucles sortait un peut partout.

Contente du résultat, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendais pour descendre rejoindre les garçons.

-Whouaa, tu est sublime, souffla James en la voyant arriver.

-Merci, sourie t'elle, on y vas Remus ?

Remus lui tendit le bras et ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle bientôt suivie par Sirius et Sophia, puis par James et Malvina.

-Je penser que tu voulais y aller avec Digorry, chuchota Sophia.

-Oui mais j'allais pas laisser se pauvre James ainsi, surtout que je pourrais sûrement danser au moins une fois avec Digorry. Et puis j'ai un plans…

Lily et Remus s'était assis pendant que quelque couple été déjà sur la piste.

-Tu veux boire quelques choses Lily ? Demanda Remus.

-Non-merci, sa va pour le moment ! On danse ?

-Oh oui c'est une super idée criere Sophia et Malvina en même temps.

-Viens danser avec moi Remus, Malvina tira Remus sur la piste et il nu pas le temps de répliquer.

-Sirius…, Sophia tendit sa main à Sirius qui compris en un clin d'œil leur plant.

-Moi je vais au buffer, répondit Petter, j'aime pas danser.

Lily se retrouva seule avec James pour seule compagnie. Elle essayer de regarder n'importe ou sauf lui.

-Hum…Lily…

-Oui, James ?

-Sa te dirais de danser ?

-Vus que je n'ai pas le choix !

-On as toujours le choix ma Lily !

-Fais attention, je serais tenter de te dire non du coup, souria Lily.

James la pris par la taille et l'emmena danser. Coup de bol pour lui, les musiciens entamèrent un slow. Lily rougit. Il la serra tous contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentire son parfum, celui qu'il aimer tant. Lily ne savais plus quoi faire et elle décida donc d'attendre la fin de la chanson. Ils ne virent pas Sophia et Malvina se faire un clin d'œil puis Sophia embrasser Sirius.

A la fin de la chanson James et Lily été tous rouge et souriaient.

-Je vais chercher du pontch tu en veux ?demanda James.

-Oui, je veux bien. Lily tourna la tête.

Remus et Sirius accompagner de leurs cavalières firent leur apparition tous sourire. James été partis chercher a boire.

-On attend du dire, que les Griffondors donner une fête après cela, sa te dirais d'y aller ?demanda Sophia a Lily.

-Oui bien sur, James est aller chercher à boire, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes histoire de me refaire une beauté et je monte.

-Ok, petite tigresse on ne t'attend pas, répondit Sirius en passant la main sur les hanches de Sophia ce qui la fit frissonner.

Une fois son Bloch remis, Lily monta en direction de la Tours de Griffondors .

Apres la fête 

Lily fut à peine rentrée que des serpentins lui tombèrent dessus, c'était la débandade totale, tous les Griffondors sautaient, chantaient, buvaient et danser. Des mains l'attrapèrent et sans quelle est eu le temps de protester elle entendit des gens lui dire quelle avait que 7minutes et que elle aller bien s'amuser. Il la poussèrent dans un placard tous noir brutalement.

-Aie !, elle se frotta le dos, il y avait quelqu'un avec elle.

-Lily demanda, quelqu'un quelle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-James ?

-Toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir ?

Un silence gêner suivent.

-Tu sais ce que l'on est censer faire ici ?

Lily secoua la tête avant de se rappeler que dans le noir James ne pouvais pas la voir.

-Non, je n'en est aucune idée tu m'explique ?

-Et bien, on met dans un placard une fille et un garçon pendant 7minutes et ils sont sensés profiter du moment pour faire plus connaissance….

Lily se redit, il aller sûrement sortir une de ses blagues a deux balles disant que sa tomber bien et peut être même qu'il essayerais de profiter de la situation. Elle fut extrêmement étonner quand il lui dit :

-Si tu veux on peut attendre ici sans rien dire en attendant que les minutes passe, loin de la le faut que l'idée du départ me déplaise….

Lily n'en revenais pas, il lui proposer de rester là sans rien faire si elle le souhaiter. Décidément, elle été de plus en plus étonner par le James quelle découvrais.

-Je…oui…c'est le mieux, elle sentis une main frôler sa taille mais avant quelle ne put protester James ajouta :

-Désoler, il y as peut de place et j'ai du mal as bouger.

A ce moment Lily ne sut pas ce qui lui pris sans doute l'alcool de la soirée ou l'obscurité, elle se pencha sur James et l'embrassa longuement tendrement. Tous d'abord étonner, James répondit a son baiser. Une fois leurs lèvres séparer, on tocca à la porte et une voie leur cria « C'est finis » des lors, la lumière revient et ils s'aperçurent alors qu'ils été tous les deux fort rouge et que James souriais.

Lily sortie en trombe et James ne la revit pas de la soirée.

-Eh qu'est qui te prend Cornedrue demanda Sirius en voyant James revenir, c'est quoi se sourire béat ?

-Juste le plus beau jours de ma vie.

Dans un regard complice la troupe compris avec qui James été.

Après la Fête James ne faisait que repenser de se baiser. Il avait été pour lui le plus beau moment de la soirée et avais refuser de le raconter au Maraudeurs, il voulait garder ça entre Lily et lui. Il ne l 'avais pas encore aperçut d'ailleurs. Il lui tarder de la revoir. 

Pendant ce temps Lily repenser soucieuse a se qu'elle avais fait. Sophia et Malvina été de la partie :

-Tu la embrasé !!!!!!!!! hurla Malvina.

-Arghhh…. Combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète !! Evite de m'y faire penser !!

-Mais Lily, c'est une bonne chose que tu l'es embrasser ajouta Sophia.

-Non, non et non ! Je n'aurais pas du, maintenant il ne vas plus se sentir !!

-Tu sais James a pas mal changer et…

-STOP ! La discussion est close, coupa Lily.

-Comme tu veux, soupirèrent en cœur Malvina et Sophia.

Une fois Lily préparer, elle descendit de la Tours pour prendre son petit déjeuner. James l'attendait au pied de l'escalier magique.

-Bonjours Lily, fit James un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un baiser mais elle continua sa route.

-Hummgff…Bonjours James…

Tous étonner, James suivis Lily dans sa descente vers la Grande Salle.

-Tu as passer une bonne nuit ?

Lily ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Là, s'en fut trop pour James qui la plaqua contre le mur.

-Voyons Lily !! Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'été !

-Si justement, il ne c'est RIEN passer c'est claire ?

-James parut blessait par ses paroles puis son habituel sourire refit surface. Allez ma Lily, tu ne peut plus mentir, tu t'es trahie de toi-même. Maintenant je le sais que tu tiens à moi et je suis sur que tu brûle d'envies de m'embrasser de nouveau..

Lily détourna le regard.

-Tu te fais des idées…C'était un accident dut a l'alcool.

-Lily, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le punch été au jus de citrouille faiblement alcooliser.

-Peut être mais je tiens très peut à l'alcool.

-Allons, cesse c'est enfantillage et reconnais que tu m'as embrasser de toi même !

-James lâche moi, je veux partire.

-Pas avant que tu m'est regarder dans les yeux et répondus.

Lily ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder dans les yeux de James de peur de déceler de la vérité dans ses paroles qu'elle tenter en vains de refuser.

-Je…,elle le regarda dans les yeux, Je…je veux partire.

James soupira et la laissa partir.

-Une dernière chose, revient moi…

Lily partie le plus vite possible vers la Grande Salle moitié en courant, l'autre en marchant. Elle ne vit pas le visage de James, un visage marquer par la tristesse et le désarrois.

Malvina et Sophia qui discutées avec les Maraudeurs, virent Lily partire en courant et se dépêchèrent de la rattraper afin de la réconforter.

Chamboulement et Docteur LOve 

Lily avait décider de ne plus aller vers la Grande Salle car son « entrevus » avec James lui avait couper l 'appétit. Elle se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque en attendant le début des cours. Elle sentis le souffle chaud d'une personne derrière elle mais n'osa pas se retourner de peur que cela sois James. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle fut contente de reconnaître la voix de son amie Malvina.

-Hey Lily…on t'as vus avec James, qu'est qui t'as pris ?

-Je…je ne sais pas vraiment, écoute…Je veux oublier OK ? Tous se que je veux c'est qu'il essaye d'être juste mon amis pour commencer.

Sophia arriva derrière elles.

-Excuser moi, des premières années m'as foncer dedans et j'ai du ramasser tous mes livres tomber.

Malvina ignora Sophia et répondit à Lily.

-Si tu veux Lily même si je n'approuve pas ton choix je le respecterais.

-Merci, je vais à la bibliothèque, sa vous dit de faire se devoir de métamorphose ?

Les filles s'engouffrèrent donc dans la bibliothèque sous l'œil attentif de Peter.

Pendant ce temps, James expliquer la situation a Remus et Sirius.

-Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire là…aidez moi les gars, je suis a cours d'idées, on dirais qu'elle ne sais pas se qu'elle veut…

-Alala, la gente féminine, un grand mystère…, souria Sirius.

Se dont tu as besoin c'est du coup de pouce…

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Remus.

-Oh pas grand chose… , continua Sirius en faisant durer le suspense Je te propose des conseils du plus grand spécialiste des femmes de Poudlard, le seul qui peut t'assurer la réussite avec Lily. Le Docteur Love ! s'exclame Sirius dans un geste théâtral.

James sembla soudain se réveiller.

-Ah oui ! Et qui es-ce ?

-Oh non, répliqua Remus, je sais très bien ce que tu pence Sirius…

-MOI ! s'exclama Sirius.

Remus ricana.

-Tu veut rire, tu n'y connais rien, toutes les filles que tu as eu non pas durer plus d'une semaine !

-Oui mais c'est pars que je ne les voulais pas et que je les est larguer ce que ne feras pas notre DonJuan, j'ai nommé Jamesie !

-Who, who, who, tu est en train de me dire si j'ai bien tous compris, que je dois « t'engager » pour me donner des…Cours de Drague ?

-Oui !! Enfin non, pas des cours de drague, juste des coup de pouces par ci par la, pour te dire quoi faire ou pas.

-C'est n'importe quoi James, tu n'as pas besoin de sa !

-Laisse le décider de lui même Remus !

-Bah…au point ou j'en suis… C'est d'accore, Patmol, je t'engage, plaisanta James.

-Marcher conclu, répondit Sirius en tapant dans la main de James. Puisque tu est un ami, je te ferais une réduc' sur le prix, rigola Sirius.

Peter arriva à ce moment en courant vers les trois Maraudeurs. Tous essouffler il leur dit :

-Je…Pfff…Je vient de suivre les filles, James…Il faut que tu essaye tous d'abord d'être l'ami de Lily si tu veux par la suite sortir avec elle.

-Merci Pet'. Je m'en souviendrais.

Peter souria à James puis dit :

-Humm, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais il ne reste plus que dix minutes avant le début des cours et moi j'ai toujours pas manger et j'ai super faim…

-Oh Pet ' cesse penser qu'à ton ventre un peut ! Lui répondit Sirius.

-Hey ! C'est pas ma faute !

-Sa va on as compris, Peter, on vas à la Grande Salle, répondit Remus.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un petit déjeuner consistant.

Nouvelle insoupçonnable 

Lily pleurait silencieusement dans les toilettes des filles. Elle venait de demander aux filles de descendre avant elle, prétextant un mal de ventre. Elle ne savais plus ou elle en été. Ces paroles… Elles étaient vrai, c'était sûr. Sinon pourquoi c'est fille aurait-elle dit cela ?

Lily essuya ses larmes et sortie de la cabine. Coup d'œil au miroir : Outch ! Une séance remise en forme était nécessaire. Lily ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'une autre fille était là. Elle se sentie rougir ; l'autre avait certainement entendu ces pleures. Si cela été le cas, elle n'en fit rien paraître. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha également du miroir et elle aussi sortie sa trousse de maquillage. La jeune fille ouvra enfin la bouche.

« - Salut, je m'appelle Amanda, toi c'est Lily non ?

Toute étonnée Lily hocha la tête.

-Oui mais comment tu…

-Comment je connais ton nom ? Moi aussi je suis de Griffondor, je sais que tu est préfète. Tu peut me prêter ton mascara s'il te plait ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Lily lui tendit, Je suppose que tu…m'as entendus ?

-Si tu veut parler de ses gros sanglots et des petits « j'en été sur ! » alors oui, je t'es entendue.

Amanda lui sourie.

-Oh…excuse moi, je penser être seule…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu doit avoir une bonne raison de pleurer. C'est un garçon ?

-Oui, lui pencha la tête. Ce n'était pas son genre se confier aux inconnues mais les yeux d'Amanda lui disait quelque chose.

-C'est tous des idiots, ne t'en fais pas ! Si tu veut en parler, je suis là !

-Oui, merci, c'est marrant, si j'avais su ce matin que je rencontrerais une confidente dans les toilettes…, Lily se mit une touche de gloss un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

A ce moment la cloche de Poudlard retentie.

-Merde, Lily en lâcha son gloss dans l'évier. Amanda le rattrapa et le tendit à Lily puis rangea toutes ces affaires à la va vite.

-Tu as quoi maintenant ? demanda Amanda.

-Métamorphose !

-Tans mieux, moi aussi, on ferrais mieux de se dépêcher avant que la vielle MacGo' s'énerve. »

Elles partirent en riant vers la salle de cour. En rentrant, Lily aperçut Malvina et Sophia assise en train de papoter avec les Maraudeurs. Elle s'assie à coter d'Amanda. Sirius adressa un large sourire dans sa direction et donna un coup de coude à James qui leva la tête. Quand il aperçu Amanda et Lily, il s'avança au grand désespoir de Lily. Elle se prépara à contrer l'attaque ou tous bonnement à l'ignorer quand à son grand étonnement James ne s'adressa pas à elle mais à Amanda.

« Hey sœurette, j'ai reçut un lettre de maman pour nous, elle y joint des confitures maison, dit ce dernier les yeux pétillants. Elle as peur que l'on ne meurs de faim. Je pence que tu ne verras aucune objection à ce que je les donnes à Pet' ?

-Non, non, fais voir la lettre ? » Lui répondit Amanda le plus naturellement du monde sans faire attention à la bouche grande ouverte de Lily.

James sortie un parchemin froisser de son sac et le tendit à Amanda. C'est à ce moment là que MacGonagall vit son entré.

« Allez, allez jeune gens, asseyaient vous et silence !

James glissa en direction de Amanda et de sorte que Lily l'entende parfaitement :

-Prend bien soin de ta nouvelle amie pour moi ! puis il retourna vers les maraudeurs. »

Lily était devenue rouge écrevisse. Partager entre la honte de c'être confier au sujet de James à Amanda et entre la stupeur et l'étonnement. Elle ne savait pas que James avait une sœur ! Il ne lui avait jamais dit ! Elle commença à s'énerver contre lui puis se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demander elle se tourna vers Amanda occuper à recopier ce que MacGo avait écrit au tableau.

« -Je ne savait pas que tu été la sœur de James Potter ! chuchota t-elle.

-Je m'en suis bien rendue compte vus la tête que tu faisait rigola Amanda.

-Mais depuis quand ?

-Humm il me semble depuis ma naissance !

-Euhh je veut dire, mais…rohh voilà que je me perd ! Mais tu savais que …

-Que tu es le fantasme de mon frère ? Oui, mais si je t'avais dit de suite qui j'était, tu ne m'aurais jamais adresser la parole. Et puis on ne choisis pas sa famille, même si je suis très proche de James. Tu sais c'est un garçon adorable quand on le connaît, tu devrais l'écouter quelques fois. Oh pas tous le temps hein , les deux filles se mirent à pouffer.

-Miss Evans, Miss Potter, 10points en moins pour Griffondor, cesser de ricaner comme des oies ! s'exclama sèchement MacGonagall.

Lily et Amanda baissèrent d'un ton.

-Tu pourras ne pas lui parler de la scène des toilettes s'il te plait ?

-Tu peut compter sur moi ! Hé j'y pence, la semaine prochaine c'est les vacances, sa te dirais de venir deux semaines à la maison, je suis sur que ma mère seras contente de ENFIN rencontrer cette fameuse Lily Evans, rigola Amanda.

Lily pallie. Dormis chez Potter ! Le voir tous les jours, manger à la même table, toucher les même choses, se laver au même endroit ?!! Très peut pour elle ! Voyant la tête de Lily, Amanda ajouta.

-T'inquiète pas, James doit passer les vacances chez Petter, avec Sirius et Remus, on auras la maison pour nous !

Lily se radoucie.

-Ok alors, sa ne poseras pas de problèmes vue que je devait passer les vacances au château.

Le cour finie tranquillement et Lily n'aperçut pas James lui lançais des coups d'œils insistants.


End file.
